1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly, to an external heat dissipation device for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a thermal module is generally mounted on a central processing unit (CPU) inside a portable electronic device, such as a portable computer, causing heat generated by the CPU to be dissipated into the surrounding air. However, with the ever increasing integration density of CPUs, greater amounts of heat are being generated, requiring larger thermal modules for quickly and efficiently removing heat.
However, portable electronic devices are often designed to be compact for high portability. When trying to create small-sized portable electronic devices, the installation of a larger thermal module inside the portable electronic devices is un-desirable.